Deathstorm: Origins
Deathstorm: Origins is a superhero film directed by Tim Miller and written by my friend John O'Neill. It is the 1st installment of The Smash Studios Cinematic Universe. It is canonically the 10th installment & Chapter 3 of Phase 2. Rated 12A for moderate violence and threat. Runtime: 1 hr 30 mins ( 90 mins ) Plot: Best friends John, Eva, Luke, Jamie, Jonathan & Kate are on their way home from school, until a huge plasma wave destroys the school. In the aftermath, they discover that they have different super powers: John has super strength. Luke can shapeshift into different animals. Kate can turn invisible. Jamie has metal skin. Eva has telekinesis. & Jonathan can shrink really small. John suggests that they got their powers from the shockwave. They all grab some snacks & drinks & they head home. That evening, John meets up with his friends online to record & upload videos on YouTube. In the middle of one of his recordings, John is visited by a mysterious person called Agent W. W. explains that he's responsible for creating the next generation of superhero teams and wants to turn John & his friends into superheroes. John & his friends agree. The next day, John invites his friends to his house to discuss their powers. They all decide to stop evil together as a team. Later on, John & his friends use their powers to stop a high speed bank robbery across town. They are cheered by hundreds of people & John names his group of friends Deathstorm. While the friends head home, they meet villian Baron Von Doomkill, who announces his plan for world domination and sends a army of robots to destroy them. Deathstorm once again, saves the day. Doomkill then retreats. Deathstorm then meets their other friends at Centra. When they go outside, they notice them going into a mysterious van that has Doomkill's logo on it. John notices that the logo appeared on the robber's bag. They all agree to rescue their friends. When John & his friends go to Luke's apartment they decide on their superhero names: John is Cyberspace. Eva is Captain Plasma. Luke is Hybrid. Jonathan is Gigabyte. Kate is Purple Phantom. & Jamie is Impact. When John's robot butler S.A.M. brings them supplies, they start training. In his secret lair on Hashima Island, Doomkill & his henchman Günter plan to create an evil monster called Destruction to destroy Deathstorm. Meanwhile, Deathstorm is still training at Luke's apartment with the help of their newly created hero Titan. When they're ready to fight, they meet superheroes Raptor & Thunderbird, who assist Deathstorm in defeating Doomkill. Deathstorm, along with Raptor & Thunderbird, arrive at Hashima Island and they break in. Doomkill notices that Deathstorm has arrived and unleashes his army of soldiers to destroy them. Deathstorm fights Doomkill's soldiers, and his army of villains. Raptor & Thunderbird call in their superhero team, the Protectors to assist Deathstorm. The Protectors retreat when one of their members Tank is seriously injured. After Deathstorm kills Günter, they finish off the rest of the villains. With his villains defeated & Günter dead, Doomkill decides to unleash Destruction. Deathstorm then comes face to face with Destruction and they have an intense fight. With Titan's help, Destruction is destroyed. John then faces Doomkill alone and an epic fight ensues. Doomkill reveals that he was an alien the whole time. After sending Doomkill to another dimension, John rejoins his friends. With the world now saved, S.A.M. takes Deathstorm to their new H.Q.. Upon arriving, John suggests a Brooklyn Nine-Nine Marathon with his friends. In a mid-credits scene, John is visited by Jordan Frye, Cierra Frye & Sean McLoughlin, who have adapted the superhero identities Doomsword, Firewall & Captain Jetpack. Batman then appears & tells John that multiple dimensions have opened and that they need to form a team. John agrees to help. In a post-credits scene, Doppleganger, one of Doomkill's henchmen, meets with a mysterious figure, who destroys Hashima Island in the process. Cast: Taron Egerton as Cyberspace Maisie Williams as Captain Plasma Tom Holland as Hybrid Ezra Miller as Impact Carlos Valdes as Gigabyte Melissa Benoist as Purple Phantom Benedict Cumberbatch as Doomkill Tom Hiddleston as Gunter Laurence Fishburne plays Agent W., Ricky Gervais plays S.A.M., Stephen Merchant plays Titan and Bruce Willis voices Destruction. Reception & Sequels: Deathstorm: Origins received generally positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. It will be followed by 3 sequels: Deathstorm: The Crystal Eye, Deathstorm: The Venom Brotherhood & Deathstorm: Swords Of Destiny. It got 90% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logo: Universal Pictures